


Stimulation

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Is pining smut a thing, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, We're really not here for the history, also cuddling, historical fuckery, probably not historically accurate, smut written by ace author, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: We all know that oysters are an aphrodisiac, and Crowley really should have been a bit more suspicious about that offer.This is just gratuitous oyster smut with feelings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Stimulation

Crowley hadn’t been thrown out of the Roman orgy, he’d left of his own accord. At least that’s what he told himself. Caligula may have looked like a certain angel he knew, but those hands hadn’t been Aziraphale, much as he may wish otherwise. He ruminated on it while he watched Aziraphale order the oysters.

Aziraphale crossed the room and sat opposite him at the table, placing a small plate of oysters between them. The angel picked up the small fork, loosening the meat of the oyster. Then he held the oyster out to Crowley with a grin. 

“You just tip it up and eat. Right from the shell. Go ahead.”

Crowley took the oyster from his hands, trying not to let his brain focus too much on the simple brush of their fingers. He looked from the oyster up to Aziraphale’s face. That was a mistake. He lost himself briefly in those eyes until Aziraphale interrupted his thoughts. 

“Look, I’ll show you.”

Aziraphale picked up another oyster, loosened the meat with the fork, and then brought it to his lips. His eyes slid closed as he chewed and he moaned softly as he swallowed. 

Crowley thought it was more erotic than anything he’d seen at the so called orgy. He tried to calm himself. He realized he was failing, badly. Aziraphale opened his eyes to look at him and Crowley hurriedly brought the oyster to his lips, hoping it would hide the growing blush. In his rush, some briny juice leaked down his cheek.

Aziraphale reached up, gently brushing it away with his thumb. 

Crowley knew Aziraphale wasn’t trying to discorporate him, but sometimes he wondered.

Then the angel smiled and began to chatter about some of his other favorite restaurants in Rome. He waved down the server and two glasses of wine appeared. And the small pile of oysters slowly began to disappear.

Aziraphale tipped his head back, another oyster sliding into his mouth. Crowley stared at his throat, his jaw, his- He reminded himself to focus instead on Aziraphale’s words, what was wrong with him this evening? But right now Aziraphale wasn’t talking. He was letting out a pleased noise as he swallowed the oyster. Crowley sipped the wine.

“You’ve only had two, my dear. Do you dislike them?”

Crowley smiled. He pushed down the thought that no, he just liked watching Aziraphale eat, liked imagin- He mentally berated himself. Aziraphale was his best friend. Nothing less, but certainly nothing more and he should be content with that. “They’re fine, angel. Just thought you liked them a bit more than me is all.”

Aziraphale spoke softly. “I quite like seeing your enjoyment as well, you know.” He loosened the meat from another oyster. He stared at it for a moment, and this time he leaned across the table as he held it out, not towards Crowley’s hands but close enough Crowley barely needed to lean forward to bring his lips to the oyster shell.

Aziraphale gently tilted the shell, as Crowley flicked out his tongue around the oyster. He didn’t lean back from the shell or Aziraphale’s hands as he chewed and swallowed. “Like I said, angel. Very good. Watching your face is a bit better.”

Aziraphale finally lowered the oyster. “Yes, well.” He was still leaning forward across the table. If Crowley just leaned in he could press his lips to Aziraphale’s own. He leaned forward. Not quite closing the distance.

“Crowley, can I…”

“Whatever you’d like. Anything you’d like.”

Aziraphale closed the distance, and his lips were on Crowley’s. They were soft. Aziraphale kissed him gently. Crowley focused only on that. He tried not to think about what it meant, what was going on. He didn’t know what had changed tonight. He just knew that Aziraphale was kissing him, and for right now that was more than enough.

He parted his lips and flicked out his tongue. Aziraphale’s lips tasted of brine and oyster, with an underlying sweet that Crowley knew was just him. Aziraphale parted his lips and Crowley’s tongue was in his mouth and he was taking in every bit of him, anything he could. He didn’t know how long this spell would last and he wanted to cherish every moment of this.

Aziraphale’s hand came up, cupping his cheek. Crowley pressed into it, not breaking the kiss.

“Hey! You two! This isn’t the place for that. Either rent a room upstairs or keep it tamped down.”

Aziraphale pulled back with a gasp. His eyes were wide, wild. Crowley was terrified of hearing the apology that was surely coming. He didn’t want to hear how Aziraphale had made a mistake. He tore his eyes from the angel’s and he fled.

\--

The oysters lay forgotten on the table behind them as Crowley nearly ran from the restaurant. Aziraphale glanced down at the oysters, then at the door. He wondered what to do, and if he’d misread the situation. He debated giving Crowley space, but then the look of horror that had been on Crowley’s face as the kiss had broken-

Aziraphale stood and walked to the street, looking both ways and preparing to search. He didn’t need to. Crowley was just a few buildings down, hiding in the shadow of an awning. He was holding himself tightly, staring down at the ground.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale spoke softly, not wanting to scare him.

Crowley jumped anyway. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Aziraphale. He’d left his glasses back on the table.

“Look, angel. I’m sorry. Won’t happen again. Didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Crowley’s words tumbled from his mouth, nearly tripping over each other in their haste to escape. He was starting to shake and looked at the ground.

Aziraphale wanted to reach out. He knew that would be the wrong decision. “Crowley, can we go somewhere private and discuss this?”

Crowley’s mouth opened, then shut. When it opened again he sounded strained. “Sure, angel. Wherever you want.”

Aziraphale turned and began to walk back to his small room. He glanced over his shoulder just long enough to be sure Crowley was following. He was, though he was looking anywhere but at Aziraphale.

They entered the room and as the door clicked shut, Crowley moved towards where he knew Aziraphale kept the alcohol. Aziraphale started some water for tea before moving back towards Crowley, stopping midway across the room.

“I’m sorry, angel.” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale took a step closer, closing the distance. He could reach out and touch Crowley now. “I’m not sure why you’re apologizing, my dear.” He said carefully.

Crowley swirled his alcohol slowly before answering. “I shouldn’t have been so forward as to assume that-”

“Crowley. I kissed you. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me.”

Crowley flinched. “No…”

Aziraphale fought to keep from closing the distance between them. “I admit it’s something I’ve been wanting for quite awhile-”

“Aziraphale. Angel.” Crowley took a breath. His next words were harsh. “I am a demon, Aziraphale.”

“I don’t care.”

The glass slipped from Crowley’s hand. Neither moved to pick it up. “What’s- what’s that mean?” Crowley finally asked.

“May I touch you? Please? Just your hand.”

Crowley held his hand up, a silent acceptance. Aziraphale closed a little more of the distance between them, taking it into his own. Then he brought Crowley’s hands to his lips barely letting his lips brush it. “If you would like me to stop, if you do not want this, then I will. If, however, you are held back, have been held back this whole time by the notion that you being a demon means that I am not deeply in love with you, you are utterly wrong.”

“Love me?”

“I love you. I didn’t kiss you because of some temptation Crowley. I kissed you because I am in love with you.”

“‘Ziraphale.”

“If this isn’t what you want, that’s fine Crowley. We can go back to what we’ve always been-”

Crowley finally looked up and met Aziraphale’s eyes. “Want you. Want this. More than anything.” He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again Aziraphale wondered not for the first time if there was truly fire in the depths of them. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Does that mean you’d be willing to try kissing me again?”

Crowley let a small whine, but then he was moving and his lips were on Aziraphale’s. This kiss was not as gentle and chaste as the last, but more desperate and needy for them both. Aziraphale was the first to raise his arms and wrap them around Crowley, pulling his body closer. Crowley’s hands meanwhile went up first to cup Aziraphale’s face, then to play gently with his hair.

Aziraphale broke the kiss, but instead of letting go he pulled Crowley closer. He kissed his neck and Crowley shuddered in his arms. A shock went through Aziraphale and he thought he’d quite like to make that happen again.

He kissed every inch of exposed neck he could find, and moved further down to Crowley’s collar bone. He kissed and sucked gently and then Crowley began to make noises.

The first time Aziraphale paused for an instant. The second time he sucked gently on the spot on Crowley’s collarbone and was rewarded with Crowley whispering his name.

Crowley was tugging on him, pulling the edge of his toga. “Aziraphale. Wait. Please.”

Aziraphale leaned back and looked into Crowley’s eyes. They were blown wide and set aflame. He knew Crowley had always hated his eyes. He also knew that they were the reason that every time he saw flames he thought of Crowley. Of Crowley’s eyes, of his smile, of everything about him.

\--

Crowley stared at Aziraphale’s eyes. Storms, they were storms raging that he crashed his heart against time and again. He wanted this. More than almost anything he wanted to feel Aziraphale’s lips on his body again. But there was something he needed more.

“Aziraphale. This is… a lot. I need to know it’s not just something stupid like the oysters. I need to know that this is actually what you want.” He breathed. “I need to know I’m not going to lose you, because if I get this. If I get tonight, but I lose you. Aziraphale it’s not worth it, nothing is worth losing having you in my life. I can’t- angel I don’t want you to regret this and not be able to face me and…” He looked away.

Aziraphale was silent. Crowley wanted to look at him. He was petrified.

“Crowley, could you look at me please?” Aziraphale said kindly. It was almost too kind. He was surely planning to let him down. It would be better to get it over with, hopefully he’d want to stay, hopefully this wouldn’t scare him away.

Crowley turned his face back towards Aziraphale. Stormy eyes stared into his own.

“I love you. Not I’m affected by what is best a mild aphrodisiac. Not I’m making a mistake. The only mistake may perhaps be that I waited this long. If this- if you don’t want this. That’s fine. You have been my best friend, and I hope you will continue to be regardless of what happens tonight. You’ve always been my friend Crowley. From that first moment on the wall. You’re the only one who’s ever cared. I  _ love _ you. Not as a lover, or as a friend. But in the only way I know how to feel for the being I will always choose. And whatever you want of me, Crowley, it’s yours.”

Crowley stood, mouth agape looking at the angel in front of him. His mouth tried to form words. Nothing happened. He’d known of course that Aziraphale liked him, perhaps even cared for him. He hadn’t expected this.

Aziraphale’s face fell, “Please. Just, if you want us to go back to how we’ve always been that’s fine. I would do that for you. But I needed you to know. That this- this wasn’t a mistake. Not for me. I hope it’s not for you.”

“Kiss me? Please?” It was all Crowley could manage to get out.

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him. It was fast and chaste and then he was looking at Crowley again, waiting. Crowley noted he hadn’t let go of him through all of this. Aziraphale’s arm was still around his waist and it felt so good there, so right.

“I love you. I’m yours. Anything you want.”

Aziraphale considered him for a moment. “I want to make you happy.”

“I am.”

“I want to love you.”

“You do.” Crowley marveled. 

“I want to make you feel good. May I touch you?”

“Anywhere you’d like. Another kiss, please?”

“As many as you’d like.” Aziraphale whispered before leaning in. Crowley parted his lips and this time it was Aziraphale’s tongue finding its way into his mouth, Aziraphale’s hands not just wrapping around him, but tenderly rubbing his back through the thin toga. Crowley groaned.

He felt Aziraphale smile and then Aziraphale’s lips were back on his neck again, but his hands were off and exploring. They seemed to want to touch every part of him.

“Can we, can I take this off?” Aziraphale tugged gently on his robe.

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale reached down to the hem line, lifting it slowly. His eyes didn’t leave Crowley’s as he slowly pulled the robe up by the hem. He gathered the robe in his hands as he raised it. The stare finally broke as he pulled the robe up and over Crowley’s head.

Crowley shivered in his arms, using the excuse to push closer. To push his body up against Aziraphale.

“Sorry, are you cold?”

“N-no. Your turn?”

“Do you want to?”

“Very much, angel.”

“Please.”

Crowley didn’t pull up the hem but instead just pulled the fabric from the top over Aziraphale’s head. His hands brushed gently on Aziraphale’s arms, his face, ran through his hair. The robe fell to the ground behind them, forgotten.

Warm. Aziraphale’s skin was so utterly warm. And he was pressed against it, with nothing between them.

Then he realized that Aziraphale’s cock was against his thigh, with nothing in between them. He wanted to say something. He tried to moan. What came out instead was a whine.

Aziraphale smiled at him, “I didn’t expect you to become utterly undone before I even touched you, my love.”

“Call me that again?”

Aziraphale leaned in, kissing his check softly. “My love.” Another kiss. “Being I adore.” Another kiss. “I have loved you for so long. I love you.”

Crowley gasped with each kiss. The last kiss was to his collarbone and his hips involuntarily twitched. Aziraphale froze.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

“Crowley, do that again.” Aziraphale’s voice was low, he hadn’t looked up from Crowley’s collarbone which he started to suck in earnest.

Crowley didn’t hold back. This time he thrust his hips against Aziraphale, rutting against his thigh.

“Zira. Ziraphale.” Crowley spoke in more moan than words.

Aziraphale tightened his grip around him, then pushed his leg forward slightly making it easier for Crowley to grind into. Crowley dropped his head to Aziraphale’s shoulder, kissing, devouring, tasting any bit of Aziraphale he could.

“Not going to last, Aziraphale.” He finally muttered. “Don’t want to let you down.”

Aziraphale nuzzled his cheek gently. Then he tightened his hold and whispered, “This is exactly what I want. Let go.”

That was all it took and Crowley was shaking in Aziraphale’s embrace as he came against the angel’s thigh. Aziraphale held him, whispering that he was beautiful. So beautiful. Crowley collapsed against his chest and neither moved for the next few moments.

Finally Crowley looked up. “I want you to feel good too.”

Aziraphale brushed his lips across Crowley’s forehead. “I do. I will; more soon. I’m just taking you in. You’re beautiful.”

The angel took a step back and Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale pulled him closer as he continued to step back, slowly. “I didn’t realize that you were quite so expressive,” he whispered as he sank down onto the bed pulling Crowley with him.

Crowley pulled himself onto Aziraphale’s lap, leaning in to kiss him again.

\-------

“Not going to get used to that anytime soon,” Crowley said softly as the kiss broke. He looked down at Aziraphale in his arms. He knew he should be worried, but right now there was just this and that’s all he was going to let himself think about. Aziraphale seemed to be almost glowing in his embrace.

He leaned in and this time he kissed Aziraphale’s neck, pleased when the angel threw his head back exposing more for Crowley to kiss and nibble.

Crowley reluctantly moved back, pulling himself off Aziraphale’s lap as he continued to kiss every part of Aziraphale he could find. Shoulders. Chest. A quick pause for each nipple. Down his stomach, “I love your body, did you know that?”

Aziraphale didn’t speak but instead gasped and arched his body.

Crowley couldn’t keep back the smile as he kissed and sucked on one thigh and then the other.

“Beguiling serpent,” Aziraphale managed to choke out.

Crowley chose that moment to take Aziraphale fully into his mouth without warning. Aziraphale’s cry was more than worth the slow process to get here.

Then he felt Aziraphale’s hands find his hand, grasping it gently. 

He looked up at the angel only to find Aziraphale staring back at him, love pouring out. The angel’s hand traced Crowley’s cheek lightly as both paused almost frozen for an instant.

Then Aziraphale’s hips gave a barely perceptible jerk, and Crowley slid his eyes closed to concentrate on what he was doing. He trailed his tongue over Aziraphale’s length as he began to suck in earnest. Aziraphale’s hands tightened in his hair and suddenly the angel was shuddering under him.

Crowley pulled back slightly then took Aziraphale’s entire length in his mouth and suddenly Aziraphale was calling his name and spilling into him. Crowley didn’t know what he expected this to be like, what he expected Aziraphale to taste like, but he knew his imagination had fallen short.

When he was sure Aziraphale was done he gently pulled back and then climbed back up next to him. The angel had fallen back on the bed and Crowley threw himself over him. He wrapped a leg and arm around Aziraphale and rested his head on his chest.

Aziraphale laughed softly, “Why does it always seem like you have too many limbs?”

“Really, that’s what you’re going to say right now.”

Aziraphale kissed the top of his head and whispered softly how very much he loved him.


End file.
